The X Factor Pokemon Style
by xxcontestshippingxx
Summary: The title says it all. our favorite anime characters audition and go through the proscess. and you vote on the live shows by reveiw. also when we get to live shows we go back back stage to the x factor house and get all the gossip(only on weekdays) on weekwneds its like its thr real show! DAML. ikari oldrival quest poke pearl advanced and other shippings but mostly CONTESTSHIPPING
1. Auditions 1

**AN: i know no ones probably reading this but if by chance you are coul you please reveiw? please?**

The X Factor: pokemon Style, chapter 1

3rd person

A woman with red-ish orange hair stood in front of a crowd, holdidng a microphone. "were back with a bang, were searching for the next person who could possibly sell millions of albums. im Soledad saori , and this is the x factor!"said the woman as the tv shows theme blasted through the tv in millions of peoples home as they tuned in to watch the 4th series of The X factor. asthe theme was playing the X factor logo, a red x, was displayed. then the screen went back to soledad."were here in vermillion city, kanto to begin our search and as you can see millons of people have come to audition but not everyone will make it lets have a look at the first contestant.

the picture then went to an arena with a stage and a desk with the judges sitting behind it. and there was a massive crowd all cheering as a girl with short brown hair walked on to the stage holding a microphone. "whats your name?" asked brock, one of the judges. "brianna wakana" said the girl now identified as brianna. "ok, brianna what are you gonna sing for us today" brock questioned. "im going to sing call me maybe by carly rae jepson" she replied. at metion of said son the crowd cheered. "ok of you go" brock said. a tune started playing in the backround and brianna started to sing.

"_i threw a wish in a well, dont ask me ill never tell, i looked to you as it fell and now your in my way. i tade my soul for a wish pennys and dimes for an kiss, i wasnt looking for this, but now your in my way" _she souded pretty good and the crowd was getting a little excited, though the judes faces stayed unexpressiable."_your stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin',hot night wind was blowin' where you think you're going baby!" _now the crowd was getting into it were cherring louder and judges were wearing small smiles. "_hey, i just met you and this crazy but heres number so call me maybe. its hard to look right, at you baby, but heres my number so call me maybe" _

she stoped singing as brock gave the singnal that they've heard enough. even though she'd stop singing the crowd were still cheering. brock motioned with his hands for them to calm down. it was now time for the judges to tell her what they thought about her pefromance and make the desion weather she should go through to bootcamp. brianna wasnt nervous, quite the oppisote in fact but the public hated arragance. but that wasnt a problem beacause she was a very good actress, in her mind anyway. brock put a hand throughhis spikey hair and motioned for jasmine, a woman with long light brown hair and another judge, to go first. "well" jasmine said "i thought is very good but your vocals were a little pitchy at times" brinanna scowled inwardly _how dare she! i bet she cant sing._ she thought but on the outside she just noded and thanked her. next up to coment was whitney. she had pink hair and she kept it in two low bunches. "that was totally amazing. it was perfect, flawless and electrifying" clearly it didnt take much to impress whitney. brianna wasnt really fazed by this she knew she was amazing. but on the outside she smiled brightly and thanked her. now, it was brocks turn, and he was not easy to impress. " well, it was ok but jasmines right, little pitchy" he said "time to vote. jasmine?"

jasmine mullered over it for a second then she had her answer."im gonna say yes" she said. brianna wasnt surprised even though her face said she was. "whitney" brock said gesturing for her to vote. "definate yes" she said smileing broadly. brianna was smiling so fakely now everyone at home could tell it was fake. "well im going to stay no but as you got two yes's your through to bookcamp" brinanna jumped up and down as the the crowed went wild. she thanked the judges then ran backstage and got a hug from a man with long purple man was harley rannells, the other presenter of the show. he congradutlated and then she went of to find her friends and family.

COUNTLESS BAD AUDITION LATER

the judes and the crowd were getting tired of all the bad auditons when a girl with blue hair in two bunches walked on the stage. "hi" she said. she wore a pink top with a white jacket and black shorts. "welocome. whats your name" jasmine asked. "my names Marina Sanchez" she said smiling optimisticly. "and how old are you marina" jasmine asked. "and when are you from". "im 18 years old and i from new bark town in the johto reigon" marina said. that shocked would she audition in kanto when she could just do it back home? "why did you auditon here if your from johto" whitney said voicing everyones thoughts. "well, im staying at my grandmars for a while and she lives here" marina answered reasonably. "oh, ok what you gonna sing then" whitney asked. "im gonna sing catch me by demi lovato" she stated confidently. "take it way" whitney said as a slow began playing in the background.

_" before i fall to fast, kiss me quick but make it last so i can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye"_ she began singing. and the crowd went absoultly nust because her voice was so enchanting and soft but strong aswell. _"keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the the future pass and dont let go. but tonight i could fall under this beautiful moon light" _the judges were all smiles now, happy to finally have someone good nver mind amazing. _"but you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while i sing, you got smiling my sleep and i can see this unraveling, your love is where im falling so please dont catch me" _

she contiued singing beautifully while the crowd were whooping and clapping and she felt proud._"see this heart wont settle down. like a child running scared from a clown. im terrified of what you'll do my screams just when i look at you. run faraway. so i can breathe, even though you're far from suffocating me. i cant set my hopes too high cause every hello ends with a goodbye"_

you could tell the song was about to speed up by the rhythm. _"and you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while i sing you got me smiling in my sleep and i can see this unraveling, your love is where im falling but please dont catch me. so now you see why im scared. i cant open up my heart without a care, but here i go. its what i feel, and for the first time in my life i know its real. But you're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while i sing you got me smiling in my sleep" _and bam! the song sped up."_and i can see this unraveling, your love is where im falling so please dont catch me. and if this is love please dont break me. im giving up so just Catch me" _

she finished the song perfectly and everyone, including the judges, were on there feet clapping. marina was overwealmed by the amount of aplause and she got a bit emotional. "that was absolutley amazing. you have a perfect voice. flawless." said jasmine, enfisizing the flawless. marina's had went to her mouth in she shock. she felt the tears on face drip on to her hand. "OMG!"whitney all but squeeled "that was absolutley amazing. i mean your voice is so soft but strong. i was not expecting that. it was fabulous". marina smile wided even more and more tears came pouring down her face. "well, i didnt like it" brock said. the crowd was silent and marinas smile fell. "i loved it" he said smiling.

the crowds cheering came back full force and marina was simleing while crying which is very hard and uncomfortable. "well time to vote" whitney said "obviously i say yes" she said. "im saying yes too" jasmine inserted. "congradulations marina, you've got 3 yes's and your through too bootcamp!" brock exclaimed. the crowd went absolutly crazy. and marina was smiling and wiping her tears away with her hand. she ran back stage and was greeted by her family and harley who were all congradulting her.

the screen went back to soledad and she said "well thats it from us today, but tune back in tomorrow and you'll see some more people btrying to chase there dreams. also over on poke tv 5, the xtra factor is on wher you see harley talk to all the audtionees who got through. im soledad saori and you've been watching the x factor" the credits rolled over the screen as once again the was blasted to tv speakers.

**AN: i know its really bad but i seeing what you think. its also not very long, well i would have wrote more but i knew nobody woul read it so i didnt write mutch. anyway. REVEIW! PLEASE! if someone does reveiw and its not saying that its bad and i should stop then i will put the xtra factor chapter up ASAP. oh and 1 more thing, REVEIW! **


	2. Xtra factor 1

**AN: I said that if someone reveiwed I would put the Xtra Factor chapter up and I did get a review (thankyou TheOriginalLedgendMaster,Left to die and the guest that reveiwed I apreciate it) 3 surprisingly. So here it is. Even though i know no one, even the people who reveiwed, will read this. Enjoy and Reveiw!**

Harley was sitting on a sofa in a small room, beside him was Brianna, the contestant from earlier. "Hello and welcome to the xtra factor. I'm Harley and I'm about to interview contestant Brianna" Harley said. "Now Brianna at your audition you never said your age" Brianna plastered a smile on her face then answered polietly "I'm 16" Harley look shocked, she was so small. "Well you're very short. Anyway, where are you from" asked Harley "well origanally im from hoenn but me and my family moved here last summer" She answered. Harley knew what he wanted to ask next but he had a script to keep to "What are your hobbies" he asked reluctantly sticking to the script. "I like coordinating and of course singing" she said smiling sweetly. "Oh your a coordinator" said Harley intrested, he too was a coordinator.

"I havent seen you in any contests" he said "Anyway what pokemon do you have". _Well i havent seen you before either but did i say that? no_ Brianna thought bitterly but on the outside she looked completly unfazed. "Well, i have a Surskit and a Vibrava" she answered "What pokemon do you have" she asked faking curiosity. "Oh well i have a Cacturn, a Wigglytuff, a Octillary, a Banette and a Ariados but enough about me, its you're interveiw. Ok so do you have any wierd tallents or habbits" he asked. Brianna creased her forehead. _Why does he think im weird._ She thought. "Um i dont think so" She answered honestly. Harley nodded "Ok well thats all we have time for, but after the break i'll be talking to all the other contestants who got to bootcamp"

**AFTER THE BREAK AND AFTER HARLEY TALKED TO RANDOM NON ANIME CONTESTANTS.**

Harley was sitting in the small room with the sofa again, but this time Marina was sitting next to him "Ok so now I'm about to interview Marina Sanchez who is apparantly the best singer ever in the competition. What do you think of that coment Marina" Harley asked the blue haired girl. "Well I dont agree but whoever said that thank you so much" She replied smiling. Unlike Brianna, Marina was honestly nervous and not over confident. "Ok, so what are your hobbies" Harley questioned.

"Well I like singing obviously, and battleing I also did a bit of modeling" she replied. Harley noded "Have you ever challeged a gym or been in a leuges" He asked curiosly. "No, i havent I just do it for fun and to make my pokemon stroger" she answered. "What pokemon do you have" Harley asked. "I have a feraligtr called Wani Wani, a Jigglypuff called Little Pink and a Misdrevus called Little Miss" she answered. Harley was surprised that she nicknamed her pokemon it was very unusal.

"Why did you nickname your pokemon" he asked, throwing out the script. "Well its cute" she said "and I love cute things" she said smiling brightly. "Well I have one last question" he said "its been requested by people on twitter that you sing, so will you". Marina noded enthusiasticly and asked "What should I sing". Harley put finger on his chin is thought. "I got it" he said happily "Do you know state of grace by Taylor Swift" he asked her. Marina noded her head "I love that song" she said "Okay" she coughed, clearing her throat. Then began to sing.

_"I'm moving fast through the traffic lights. busy streets and busy lifes and all we know is touch and go" _There was no tune in backround, making her voice stand out more _"We are alone with our chaging minds. we fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time" _The song started to speed up _"And I never saw you coming. And I'll never be the same" _she stoped singing and harley clapped "That was amazing" he said " well, thats all we have time for. Tune in tommorow for another episode of the X factor and the Xtra factor. Bye".

**AN: I know its rubbish and sorry if theres spelling mistakes, my programme dosn't have spell check so its harder to find the mistakes. Sorry its short again. REVEIW! please. Like I said last time if I get another reveiw I will write another chapter but if I dont I wont cause it would be pointless if no one's reading it. REVEIW!**


	3. Auditions 2

**AN: Igot a reveiw! (thanks guest). SO here is the next you think I should have so they know each other from their travels or not? REVEIW!**

Once again Soledad stood in front of a crowd, microphone in hand. "Hello and welcome to the second episode of the fourth series of The X Factor" She said brightly. "We will see some rising stars and some people crash and take a look at the first contestant.

The crowd was highly awaiting the arrival of the first contestant, though it seemed she was late. The judges were about to move on to the next contestant when a girl with long brown hair ran on the stage. "Sorry I'm late" She said out of breath. "Why were you late" Whitney asked curiously. By now the girl had caught her breath. "Well, I missed my train so my dad had to drive me but then we got stuck in traffic for 3 hours" She repiled. "Why did you have to take a train are you from another region" Whitney asked puzzeled. "I live all way in Pallet Town, so I wouldn't have made it in time if I walked" She answered. The judges looked unfazed that she was late, now she explained herself.

"Whats your name" Jasmine asked, through all the questioning they didn't get her name. "My name is Leaf Green" She said confidently, but not arrogantly. "And how old are you" Jasmine questioned the girl now identified as Leaf. "19" She answered. No surprise there, she looked exactly her age. "What will you be singing" Jasmine asked Leaf. "I'm going to sing Together by Demi Lovato"Leaf judges noded, a signal for her to start. Music started playing and leaf began to sing

_"oooh ooh yeah. Remember love, remember you and me. Remember everything we shared on this planet when we cared. Remember hearts, remember unity. Remeber loving neighbors without expecting favours. Why be afraid to make an honest mistake. If you acknowledge the pain and you wanna change,you can get through anything" _Her voice was nice but not as strong as most singers. _"Do you remember at all, people walking hand in hand. Can we feel that love again. Can you imagine at all, if we all could get along then we all could sing this song together"_

She stoped singing when the judges gave the singnal that they've heard enough. "It was okay but your voice insn't as strong as an average singer" Jasmine said constructivly. "Well, I thought it was good but Jasmine's right your voice isnt that strong. But you can actually sing" Whitney said. Leaf was smiling and taking in there coments. "it was average" Brock said his face expressionless. "ok time to vote" He said gesturing at the other judges. "I'm gonna say yes" Whitney said happily. A wide smile appered on Leafs face. "Me to" Jasmine said, which ment Leaf was through to bootcamp. "Yes, your through to boot camp" Brock said. Leaf screamed out of excitment and ran to meet her family and friends backstage.

**AFTER BORING AUDITIONS**

Whitney was bored of ordinary auditons. They were all boring. She was harder to impress today than normal. She sighed heavily, she needed somone exciting to come on stage, but the last contestant of the day was about to come on stage so it was doubtful that she would see someone exciting. "Hi" She heard someone say. She looked up to see a girl with ginger hair in a side ponytail, wearing jean shorts and a yellow shirt with red suspenders. She was totally unique! She's what whitney has been waiting for. She just had to be able sing.

"What's your name"Brock asked the girl. "Misty Waterflower"She replied. _Even her names unique!_ thought Whitney. "And how old are you" Brock asked the magnatory questions he had to ask. "I'm 19" She stated confidently. _And she's not a nervous blabbering mess!_ thought Whitney. "What are you gonna sing" Brock questioned her. "I'm gonna sing Stop And Erase by Selena Gomez" She answered. Whitney was even more excited; she loved that song. Music started playing once again and Misty started singing.

_"You think you know me so well. You put down, it builds you up. You're kicking me around, you just cant get enough. And all your friends surround you_, _but without by your side you start to show your weakness_, _it's something you cant hide" _her voice was quite nice, not very, strong but unique. _"yeah, yeah. well stop and erase, cause I'm gonna wipe that smile of your know-it-all face. Whaoh, laugh while you can, yeah live it up, but read my lips the joke is on you. I've figured it out, you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down, so stop and erase cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face". _She stopped because apparently the judges had heard enough.

"Well, I thought it was pretty good, but your voice isnt that strong"Said Jasmine. Misty noded taking in her critisism. "I agree, but your style is so unique" Whitney said. Misty was happy with the coment as she worked very hard on her chosing of clothes. "It wasn't bad but it wasn't fantastic either, okay it's time to vote, I'm gonna say yes" said Brock and Misty smiled at the yes. "I'll say yes aswell" Said Jasmine and Misty got even more happier. "Well, obviously I say yes" Whitney said "So you're through to bootcamp".Misty squeeled in excitment and ran back stage to see family and friends. And thus ended the second episode of The X Factor.

**AN: I know its bad and basicly the same for every contestant, so sorry. But it wont be the same every chapter when it's the live shows because like it said in the summary we get to see what life is like in The X Factor house. Anyway, REVEIW!Or **__**I wont put the next chapter up.(which would be the xtra factor) Just one reveiw. Please, REVEIW.**


	4. Xtra Factor 2

**AN: I relalized that I havent done a disclamier and I have to, so, I dont own pokemon, The X Factor or the songs I use in this fanfiction. Also, thank you to TheScoutFinch & Left-to-die for you reveiws. And I know there is no contestshipping in this story so far and thats only beacause I didn't know how to put that in the auditions, but like it said in the summary we will go into The X Factor house when it's the live shows and thats where the contestshipping comes in. Also, do you think people should know each other from there travels or not? REVEIW! **

**Harley's pov**

Leaf Green was sitting next to me, ready to be interveiwed. She's a tall girl with long brown hair and brown eyes and very confident but not in a arrogant and bitchy way. She may not be a incredible singer but I like her and I dont like many of the contestanst from past seasons. There's even someone I dont like this season and its only episode two! Obviously I'm not aloud to voice my opinion. Because i'm a presenter i have to stay impartial.

I'm shaken from my thoughtsby the crew telling me its time for the interveiw and for us to start filming. "Hello and welcome to The Xtra Factor. On todays show I'll be interveiwing Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower, the two contestants that got through to bootcamp on todays X Factor" I said in monotone "So first im about to interveiw Leaf green. Welcome leaf, how are you".

"I'm good, thanks for asking. How about you" She replied smiling. See, i told you she was nice; Not many people would ask be back and she did.

"I'm very well, thanks" I said. "So leaf, why did you decide to come on the X Factor" I asked. The script finally chaged to some better, more interesting questions. So I dont have to ask the most boring and pointless questions.

"Um well, my friends conviced me to enter a school singing competition as a joke and then I won, and they convinced me to sighn up" She answered. I told you that would be more interesting then hearing her hobbies like we did with the other contestants. Everyone of them said they liked singing and training pokemon. So boring.

"Lucky break then" I said and she noded chuckleing slightly "Why did you choose to sing Together by Demi Lovato" I inquired. The thought about it for a minute then answered.

"Because I love Demi and that song is inspiring and I love it" She said using lots of hand gestures. "And I sung that song in the singing competition I won" She bowed her head in mock shame then gigled.

"Good reason" I said. I like her even more, she's pretty funny "Who is your faveourite ever singer or band" I asked and her eyes brightened at the question. I could tell she wouldn't need to think this over.

"I love, love, love, _love _Miley cyrus" She responded and I saw a glimmer of admaration in her eyes for her favourite singer.

"Well if you _love _her so much, why didn't you sing a miley song" I asked curiosly. Apparently I'm not so dumb so if it fits I can improvise questions, so we dont just keep switching topics.

"I couldn't do that" She gasped " I'd ruin it. No scrap that I'd murder it and I couldn't do that to Miley. I mean if it was anyone else, Demi for example, it wouldn't be so bad beacause I don't love her as much. Thats also why I chose the song I did" She replied. Wow! The girl can rant. I think she just a little obsesive about Miley but each to there own.

"Ok" I said getting ready to end the interveiw. "Well, that concludes my interveiw with Leaf Green and what a good interveiw it was" I said smiling "After the break I'll be interveiwing Misty Waterflower, so stay tuned"

**AFTER THE BREAK**

The break ended and the camera came back on and I said "welcome back to the Xtra Factor, I'm here with Misty Waterflower" She smiled and waved at the camera. "Ok, so Misty where are you from" I questioned her.

"I'm from cerulean city" She stated, not an ounce of nervousness in her voice. She may be confident but, like Leaf, not in an arrogant and bitchy way.

"Why did you sighn up for The X factor" I asked her. I know I asked Leaf the same question earlier and I complained about getting the same answers from the old questions but how probable is it that they sighned up for the same reasons?

"Well, my sisters said I'd never make anything of myself and I'm gonna prove them wrong" She said determindly. Wow, she's a feisty one. Whitney was right about her being unique aswell. I've never seen anyone dress like that before.

"Okay, and why did you choose to sing Selena Gomez's Stop And Erase" I inquired. She loked surprised by the question. Why, I don't know.

"Um, I don't know" She replied "I guess because I really like the song" She shrugged unsure of her answer would be accepted. I noded, reasuring her that her answer was acceptable.

"And who is your favourte singer or band thats on the music scene at the moment" I questioned her still using the same questions I used earlier, but there isn't anything I can think to ask her related to her answers.

"I think that my favorite artist would probably be" She paused thinking about it. "One Direction" She finally finished her sentence. And she totally ruined the unique thing; Every girl likes one direction and its not just because of there music.

"Oh so it seems your not unique" I voiced my thoughts, smirking slightly. I was a little bit happy I thought of something to say that was not scripted.

"Just because I like One Direction dosn't mean I'm not unique, unlike most girls I dont like-like them. I just like there music" She said a matter of factly.

"Alright" I said turning to look staight at the camera "Sadly, thats all we have time for but tune it tomorrow for a new episdode of the X Factor and the Xtra Factor". The camera turned off and the show ended and went to go find Soledad.

**AN: It's bad again I know but I do think it's better than past chapters and I think thats because its in 1st person. Anyway like I always say I wont put up another chapter unless I get 1 reveiw because that would be pointless. 1 more thing REVEIW!**


	5. Auditions 3

**AN: Hey! I got two reveiws! (thanks Left-to-die and the moltres's flame.) :) Also should the people who know each other in the anime know each other in this fanfic? REVEIW!**

**Brocks pov**

Ugh! every contestant today was either average or absolutley terrible, but of course acording to Whitney they were amazing. I dont even know how she got this job. At least Jasmine isnt as easily impressed, well she is just not as easy as Whitney is. Obviously I'm tough nut to crack but some people have successfuly cracked me. I sighed as the next contestant came on stage. He had green hair to match his eyes and was carrying a guitar. He would undoubtable woo the female audience with his charming looks. As long as he could sing.

"Hey, whats your name" Whitney questioned the boy. We all take turns in asking the contestant the questions and if it was my turn I dont know if I could be bothered.

"Drew Hayden" He said flicking his hair joy, looks like another arrogant diva. We had enough of them last year.

"And how old are you" Whitney asked Drew smiling her usual anoying optimistic smile.

"18" He said while tuning his guitar.

"And what are you gonna sing for us" Whitney inquired.

"i'm gonna sing Grenade by Bruno Mars" Drew replied finally looking up from his guitar.

"Okay take it away" Whitney responded and Drew started playing his guitar.

_"Easy come, easy go thats just how you live oh, take, take ,take it all but you give. Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open, why were they open" _Well my god. He's not bad or average. Pretty good actualy though he's pretty cocky.

_"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, yes you did. To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause what you dont understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my hand on the blade for ya. I'd jump in front of train for ya, you know I'd do any thing for ya. But you wont do the same" _He stopped when I gave the singnal. I've heard enough. I would coment first but i can see Whitney is itching to say how amazing he is so I let her speak first

"That was awesome, dude. I mean you're a great guitar player but you're an amazing singer" She comented, nothing constuctive to say at all apparently. Drew just flick his hair at the complement. I know he's only done it twice but it getting on my nerves.

"Wow, Drew" This time it was jasmine about to give a barage of comlements "That was fantastic your voice it absolutly amazing" Again Drew flicked his hair. If he does that again I might think about cutting of his hair.

All eyes were on me and I realized it was my turn to coment. "I thought it was okay not bad but not amazing" I lied, I would have said nicer things but I knew he would flick his hair again and the last thing he needs is to get a confidence boost.

A looked flickered across Drews face, it was gone before anyone could see it. But I knew what is was. Shock. He was honestly shocked. This is why I didn't say nicer things, he will eventuly ( if he stays in this competition) not be so cocky.

It was time to vote and both the girls had already said yes. I knew I would aswell but I was pretending to think about it. Make him sweat. "Drew Hayden you've got three yes's and you're through to bootcamp" I said eventuly decideing I let him wait long enough.

The crowd went wild, chanting his name, which i think is a bit much. And with a hair flick and an arrogant smirk Drew left the stage. But I saw it just like I saw the shock, I saw relief.

**HOURS LATER.**

**Whitney's pov**

The crowd was still realing from Drew Hayden's amazing audition, even though it was hours ago and we'd had plenty of singers come on stage and sing theire little hearts out. When the next contestant came on stage. She was a small girl with chocolate brown hair in low bunches and blue eyes.

"Hi" She said smiling brightly.

"Hi, whats your name" I responded.

"May Maple" She answered.

"Ad how old are you" I asked her.

"17" She replied.

"What are you going to sing" I questioned her.

"Treacherous by Taylor Swift" She responded.

"Awesome, I love that song" I comented "Off you go". I slow tune started an may began to sing.

_"Put your lips close mine as long as they don't touch. Out of focus, eye to eye till the gravity's too much. And I'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands. And I'd be smart to walk away but your quicksand" _OH. MY. GOD. She is absolutly AMAZING! Her voice is so soft and beautiful. And it goes perfectly with the song.

_"This love is treacherous, this path is reckless. This love is treacherous and I, I, I like it. I cant decide if its choice getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice asking you to stay. And all we are is skin and bone trained get along. forever going with flow but you're friction" _I cant even describe it. Her voice is so mesmerising. And the crowd were loving it aswell, they were going boncus.

_"This love is treacherous, this path is reckless. This love is treacherous, I, I, I like it" _The song came to a stop and the crowd were going absolutly crazy. and I mean CRAZY! I tried to coment but the crowd was cherring way to loud for anyone to hear me. And May, well she just stood there, blue eyes wide. Surly it cant be a shock, I mean she knows how good she is dosn't she?

Eventualy the crowd died down enough and we'd all gave our coments and it was time to vote. "Yes" Brock said. Even he said she was amazing even though she had around the same amount of tallent as Drew and he said he was only okay.

"Yes, obvously" Jasmine said and it was up to me.

"Yes" I exclaimed very loudly. There was a pause then the room erupted in to cheers and May squeeled. And we were all smiles.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" May said and we just smiled wider. She then ran backstage to meet her family. And the crowd were still cheering for a good 2 minutes.

**AN: may! and Drew! finally. i was only going to put drew in this chapter but i decided to put them both in half way through. anyway, REVEIW! like i always say just 1 reveiw and i'll update but no reveiw no update because it would be pointless. REVEIW! REVEIW!**


	6. Xtra factor 3

**AN: Hello. I'm back. And thanks Left-to-die, TheScoutFinch and the guest that reveiwed. Also I have decided that the people who know each other in the anime know each other in this fic, except for Brock, Soledad and Harley cause that would give certain people an unfair advantage. REVEIW!**

**Drew's Pov**

I was sitting on a uncomfortable sofa in a tiny box room with that Harley guy who presents the Xtra factor. He's about to give me an interveiw, which I cant be bothered to do. They dont need to know everything about me, its a singing show. It shoul be about the voice, but they apperently need to know things about me so i can get more fans. Why cant fans just like me for my music?

"Hello and welcome to the Xtra factor" Harley said starting the show "Today i'll be interveiwing the two contestants who got throught to boocamp, Drew Hayden and May Maple..." I tuned out after that name. That name! I know her. It's May. Oh my god I havent seen her in ages. Well, i guess were rivals again.

"So, Drew where are you from" Harley asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"LaRousse city" I replied, flicking my hair.

"Ok, and why did you come on the X factor" He questioned me.

"Because I can sing" I stated mater of factly. Wasn't that obvious?

"And do you have any pokemon and if yes which ones" He inquired.

"I have a Roserade, a Masqurain, a Absol, a Flygon and a Butterfree" I answered. But why would you need to konw that. If it was a contest for something actually to do with pokemon I'd get it but its not.

"Awesome, so have you ever been in a legue or chalenged a gym" He questioned.

"No, im a co-ordinator" I said.

"Oh, have you been in any contests" He asked. have I been in any contsests? has harey ever been on tv? Basicly like asking the same question.

"I was in the Kanto and Hoenn grand festival" I said smugly.

"Wow, impressive" He comented "Well, im sorry thats all we have time for but after the break i'll be interveiwing May Maple so stay tuned".

**AFTER THE BREAK**

**May's pov**

Harley Rannels from the Xtra factor was interveiwing me because somehow I managed to bet through to bootcamp.

"Why did you decide to come on the X factor" Harley asked me.

"Well, I love perforimg in contests and I saw the advert for this show so I thought well why not go on there and perform in a different way" I answered

"Oh another co-ordinator" Harley cometed

"What do you mean" I asked confused.

"Oh Drew Hayden the other contest that got through is also a..." He stoped speaking when he saw my zoned out shocked expression. DREW! Is HERE. Oh my god. "May" Harley said clicking his finger in my face successfuly shaking me from my thoughts.

"Sorry its just I cant belive Drew's here" I replied

"You know Drew" Harley asked shocked and happy to find something interesting to talk about.

"Yeah I competed in alot of contests with him and I guess you could call us friends" I said shrugging

"What do you me by saying you guess you're friends with him" Harley asked.

"Well, sometimes he drives me up the wall. He is so arrogant and its most anoying thing. But i guess we get a little bit competetive beacause we were rivals." I replied."no! wait, this means were going to be rivals again" this is great. and I mean that sarcasticly. As much as it pains me to say-well think-this Drew has always been a better co-ordinator than me and he'll probably be a better singer than me aswell.

"Yeah i guess you are" Harley comented "Oh look at the time we spent so much time talking about Drew that we have run out of time without even asking you anything about yourself" He said "Oh well, tune in tomorrow for another episode of the X factor and Xtra factor, bye".

**AN: It's really bad I know, but i'm being pretty lazy at the moment so chapters wont be as good as they could, anyway reveiw or no update. REVEIW!**


	7. Auditions 4

**AN: Okay, so I have decided that the audtions are getting a bit boring so I'm gonna skip main characters auditions. So this and the Xtra factor chapter will be the last audition chapters and then it will be bootcamp. REVEIW**

**list of auditions im skiping**

Jimmy

Zoey

Brendon

Paul

Gary

**Jasmine's pov**

Its the last day of auditions! I dont know weather to be excited or disapointed. I guess I should be excited because we dont have to listen to terrible singers and then tell them there terible any more. But we still have to eliminate loads of people on the road to the live shows. But we also get to put people through and make there dreams come true. Hopefuly there will be some great singers today so we can finish the auditions on a positive note.

The first contestant walked on to the stage or should I say skipped. "Hello!" She said happily. She had navy blue hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello" Whitney greeted "Whats your name".

"Dawn Berlitz" She answered.

"Okay, Dawn what are you gonna sing" Whitney questioned.

"I'm gonna sing Rolling In The Deep by Adele" She answered and tune started in the backround and Dawn started to sing.

_"There's a fire starting heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. Finaly I can see you crystal clear. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare" _Whoa! Her voice is so strong, I was not expecting that. _"See how I leave with every peice of you. Dont underestmate the things that I will do. Theres a fire starting my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. The scars of your love, they remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I cant help feeling ... We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand and you played to beat" _For some unknown reason she stopped singing there. but that dosn't matter, I've already decided to yes, and as I glanced at the the other judges I knew they had too.

**LATER**

Three boys had just identied themselfs as Ash, Kenny and Barry and together they were The Invalids. They were quite good singers, very good harmonys. And I said as much but Brock seemed to hate them which would be normal if they couldn't sing. But they could and I didn't understand it. oh well they still got through, I guess they just wern't Brock's cup of tea.

**AN: It's SO short I'm ashamed. It's just that these chapters are really boring to write, but I think bootcamp and judges houses will be less boring. REVEIW! **


	8. Bootcamp 1

**AN: hey! i know i said this would be a xtra factor chapter but i decided to skip it and go straight to the first boot camp chapter. in this chapter is only dialague cos its the part right at the start which ones they get rid off. so it will just be the list of people through with some random names. REVIEW!**

"Marina Sanchez".

"Leah Roberts".

"Tilly Willson".

"May Maple".

"Paul Shinji".

"Macy Avalon".

"The Invalids".

"Daryl Dixon".

"Brendon Birch".

"Becky Walch".

"Mina Wiliams".

"Briana Wakana".

"Gary Oak".

"Lena Halloway".

"Drew Hayden".

"Dawn Berlitz".

"Lauren Mason".

"Misty Waterflower".

"Tobias Eaton".

"Zoey Nozomi".

"The last place goes to Leaf green".

**AN: I know its not much and that there are character names from other fandoms and I dont own them or pokemon. REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!**


	9. The House

**AN: I know I didnt get any reveiws and I said that I wouldnt update unless I did but I realized that the chapter (if you can even call it that) was basicly a list so I dont blame people for not reviewing. So I decided to skip bootcamp and judges houses and go straight to the first behind the scenes in the X factor house chapter. **

**List of contstants in live shows**

**Girls**** (Whitney)**

**May**

**Marina**

**Dawn**

**Boys**** (Brock)**

**Drew**

**Gary**

**Paul**

**Groups**** (Jasmine)**

**Electric coast (Briana, Brendon, Jimmy and Zoey)**

**The Invalids (Ash, kenny and Barry)**

**Insurgent (Misty and Leaf)**

**Dawns POV**

I open the door to the X factor house, dragging my suitcase behind me. I decide to go upstaird to explore and unpack. The first room is on the left and the word 'Girl's' was written on it in think bold letters. I open the door and theres three single beds in a row, each with a small set of draws next to each. The house and the room are much smaller than I expected, this is the X factor house after all. I guess there cutting back on costs. I walk in the room and put my suicase on the bed on the rightside of the room then go down the hallway to look at the other rooms.

The next room is a bathroom with purple walls. Then theres a room exsactly like the first except it has 'Boy's' written on it. I go back do the hallway to the otherside of second floor. Theres another room like the girls and the boys except it says ' Group's, Boy's 1'. And a room with bunkbeds with the same thing written on the door except it had a 2 on it instead of a 1. Theres also some stairs going upwards with a sighn hanging on the banister saying ' Group Girl's'. I guess theres so many people in groups the have to have 3 different rooms for them and obviously girls _cannot _sleep in the same room as boys that would be an invasion of privacy.

I walk back to my room and unpack all my clothes and stuff and decide to go look at the rooms downstairs when I bump into someone on the way out of my room.

"sor-" I start to apolagise, but then look up and see someone i thought i'd never _ever _seeagain.

Paul.

**AN: short again i know but its better than last time. also know contestshipping well, i'll probably get to that in the next chapter. that is of course you reveiw cause if you dont (and i mean it this time) i wont update. REVIEW!**


End file.
